When an individual applies for disability benefits with his disability insurer, the insurer must obtain the individual's medical records from a variety of medical record sources to determine whether to allow a claim for disability benefits. Medical record may be obtained from physician offices, hospitals, physical therapy facilities, and other health care providers.
When the insurer receives the individual's medical records, the insurer places the records in a file (paper or electronic) in the order in which the records are received from the various medical sources. A case manager attempts to organize the file in a manner that helps the insurer determine whether to allow a claim. The task of organizing these medical records can be laborious and time-consuming. Medical records for a particular case may range from as few as fifty pages to more than a thousand pages. An average number of pages is between 100 and 300 pages.
Accordingly, there is a need for efficient organization and review of medical records to help disability insurers determine whether to allow a claim.